Torn between the past and persent
by Pinkmoon
Summary: While visiting, Relena finds out that Heero has a wife and kids. But the more she finds out about this wife the more it seems that Heero doesn't love her but Relena. And Heero's kids have been kdnapped by the same man who's after Relena.Finshed
1. Heero' wife ?!

Torn between the past and the present

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi. This story some are going to kill for. I'd give ya a summary but that would spoil the surprise.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I never own gundam wing and never will.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Relena Peacecraft was standing in front of Heero Yuy's house. It was the middle of the night and she was with her bother and her best friend's husband. She had golden honey blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. Her hair framed her heart shape face. She wasn't exactly beautiful but never the less she was pretty.

  Millado Peacecraft, Relena's brother, was a stubborn man and didn't want to be where he was. His wife, Lucriza Noin, had to threaten him before he would come. He had long white blonde hair, which he had just start wearing in a pony-tale at the base of his neck. He had ice blue eyes that could stop anyone in their tracks if used in a glare.

  Duo Maxwell, Relena's friend's husband, was the go-for-it-lucky type. He had violet color eyes. His dark brown hair was in a long braid. He was the person who could make all most any one laugh. 

  Duo knocked on the door. Soon the door opened to reveal a woman who had to at least be 25 years old. She had blazing red hair and emerald green eyes. Her hair curled and landed on her shoulders. She was about 5ft.5.She had on a cotton robe.

  "Can I help you?" she asked

  "Yes, does Heero Yuy live here?" Millardo said

  "Yes, do you need to speak to him?" the woman asked.

  "Yes ma'am," Millardo said.

  "Ok I'll go get him. Would you like to come in?" the woman asked.

  "Yes. Thank you." 

  "Your welcome, Sir."

  As the woman left to go get Heero, the others looked d around the room. It was messier than what Relena would have expected. Soon the woman came back and said, "I'm so sorry. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Amber-Marie Rose Yuy. Everyone calls me Amber for short," Amber smiled sweetly.

  "I'm Millardo Peacecraft and this is my sister Relena Peacecraft and her friend Duo Maxwell. Did you say your last name was 'Yuy'?" Millardo asked calmly.

  "Yes, I'm Heero's wife," Amber said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please do not kill me. You can flame me just don't me. There are still more surprises, one or two you RPxHY fans may like. Just so you know I'm a HYxRP fan too.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon 


	2. Heero has kids?!

Torn between the past and present 

Part 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi thanks for those reviews.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I will never own Gundam Wing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Relena stood in shock while her head kept thinking 'This is just a bad dream. You'll wake up here in a second. In fact just close your eyes and when you wake up you'll be in your room.' But when Relena opened her eyes she was still in Heero's house. She still stood in front of Heero's wife.   

  "Heero's wife?" Duo asked in disbelief. Amber nodded, confusion written clearly on her face. 

   "You'll have to excuse them. When they knew Heero, him get wife seem very unlikely," Millardo said.

   A small smile crossed Amber's lips and she said, "That precisely what I thought when I first meet him." 

  "Do mind tell me how you met Heero?" Relena asked.

  "Maybe later. You were wanting to talk to Heero not hear about my love life," Amber said. When Relena heard Amber say 'love life' it tore another tear her already torn heart.  

  "And what love life would that be?" said a voice. All eyes turn and saw Heero. He still had sapphire blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. 

  "The love life I have with you," Amber said.

  "As I said before what love life would that be?" Heero asked.

  "How dare you?" Amber said, angrily.

  "Whatever, Amb. Have you made any coffee yet?" Heero asked. 'Great, he even has a nickname for her' Relena thought.

  "No, make your own coffee," Amber said. 

  "Can't. I have guests," Heero said.

  "Whatever. I'm going back to bed," Amber said. 'Her and Heero's bed' Relena thought, sadly. 

   As soon as Amber shut the door to Heero's and her room, Heero said, "So who wants to kill Relena now?"

  "Some group we don't know the name for. Feel like playing bodyguard for a while?" Duo asked.

  "No, I don't but might as well give me some details," Heero said wearily and sat down on the couch. He gestured the others to do the same.

  "Well they are wanting to get rid of Relena so they can take over and start another war," Duo said.

  "Why do you need me?" Heero asked.

  "Well, little missy over here likes to sneak from her other bodyguards and on you being the perfect soldier and all, we figured that she couldn't get away from you," Duo said.

   "Have you lectured her?" Heero asked.

  "Yeah, you want to add to it?" Duo asked.

  "No, I want to sleep. I'll take the job but I'm leaving the day after tomorrow," Heero said. 

 "Why Heero?" asked Millardo.  

"Because Amber probably is wanting a job transfer and then there's the kids…," Heero never had the chance  to finish.

  "KIDS?" everyone screamed.

_______________________________________________________________________

I'll end it here.  Please review. I'm going on vacation so don't expect any thing soon.

Ja ne 

Pinkmoon


	3. Heero thinks Relena cute?!

Torn between the past and present

Part 3 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi. Thanks for the reviews and please enjoy the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing. 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  "Amber didn't tell you?" Heero asked.

  "No. How many kids do ya have?" Duo asked. 'Heero has kids? Oh this is just great, the guy of my dreams is married and has kids. I hate my life.' Relena thought.

 "I have three kids. One is a boy and the others are girls and the girls are twins," Heero said.

 "You mind telling us their names since it's obviously that they will being staying with us?" Millardo asked.

 "Sophie, Samantha or Sammy, and Reuben. Listen it late and I need sleep so if your not staying at a hotel we have two guest rooms. I guess one of you can have the couch. I'll let you decide," Heero said. 

 "Could I have the couch if it alright?" Relena asked. This took Millardo and Duo by surprise but Heero didn't seem to care. 'I guess he's to tried to care.' Relena thought.

  "I suppose," Millardo said. Relena gave him a thank you and Heero got up and lead the two men to their rooms for the evening. Heero soon returned with a blanket and a pillow.

 "Thank you, Heero," Relena said. 

 "Your welcome. Relena is any of the others staying with?" Heero asked.

 "Yes, everyone is," Relena said.

 "Is Trowa married then?" he asked.

 "No," Relena said. A bewildered look crossed her features.

 "Is he dating anyone?" he asked.

 "Dorothy," she said, even more confused. 

 "Hmm, well good night," Heero turn and walked to the hall but stopped at the door and said, "By the way, you look cute when you're confused." He then walked down the hall and into his room. Relena sat there staring after him. 

 "He thinks I'm cute when I'm confused? What in the world is wrong with him?" Relena whisper. 'What the world got in to him? There is no way he could see me as a child so that's crossed out. No way he sees me as his sister or dose he? Nope don't know each other well enough but that only leaves that he has a crush on me but he married. Why dose he always do this to me?' She thought annoyed. She laid down and sleep overcame her.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

When Relena woke up she could smell bacon in the kitchen. She sat up slowly and looked around. The light wasn't on and the room was dark.. Relena got up and stumbled into the kitchen. There was Amber cooking breakfast. Amber picked her head up, turn to see Relena, and smiled.

 "Good mornin' sorry if I woke you up," she said. 

 "Good morning, no you didn't wake me up," Relena said, sitting at the table. Relena looked at the clock on the wall to see what time it was. '5:30, lord how can see her act as if noon? I'm still asleep. Sleep must have sleep. Oh no you don't  Relena Peacecraft. You will not go back sleep no matter how much you want to. I'm gonna need some coffee.' Relena thought. She turned to Amber and asked, "Do you have any coffee made?"

 "Yep. I'll take it your not a mornin' person?" Amber smiled and hand Relena a cup of coffee.

 "Far from it," Relena said, sleepy. Amber smile widen and she turn back around to cooking breakfast. 

 Relena was sipping her coffee and Amber was still cooking when they heard a voice say, "Momma who she?" Relena lifted her head and saw a boy about 15 years old. He had light brown and sapphire blue eyes. Relena knew immentily that this was Heero Yuy's son.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi please review and thanks for all that did.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon


	4. Meet Sammy and Reuben

Torn between past and present

Part 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi, thank for all the reviews and enjoy the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Reuben, this is Relena Peacecraft. Relena this is Reuben," Amber said. 

 "Hi, Ms. Peacecraft.," Reuben said, sitting down at the table.

 "Hello Reuben. Please, just call me Relena," Relena said.

 "Alright," he said. They sat in silence, listing to Amber cook when they heard a young girl scream.

 "REUBEN ALEXSANDER YUY, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" screamed the girl.

 "What did you do this time?" Amber asked, casually.

 "Spray whip cream all over her face," Reuben said, timidly. Relena nearly chocked on her coffee and Amber turned around and gave Reuben a glare that could have rivaled Heero's.  

 "What on God's green earth were you thinking? Who was it?" Amber asked.

 "Sammy," Reuben said, sinking in to his chair.

 "Oh, God no," Amber muttered as a young girl, who was about 14 and who's face was covered in whip cream, came in the kitchen.

 "Omae wo korosu," Sammy said to her older brother. Reuben got up and ran out of the kitchen with Sammy hot on his heels.

 "IF YOU DARE BREAK ONE MORE TABLE STAND OMAE WO KOROSU," Amber yelled after her children. 'Well now, that one way they all are the same. They threaten to kill everyone.' Relena thought.

 "Sorry about that. They're usual more disciplined when their father is around and he is definitely gonna hear of this," Amber said.  

 "Don't worry about it. They are children," Relena said.

 "Yes and I love every moment that they are but one would think, no in my case one would hope they would act a little more grown up," Amber said, almost sadly.

 "Well, you do have to admit, that was kind of funny," Relena said, for some reason, wanting to cheer Amber up.

 "That it was," the laughter returning to Amber's voice. She went back to her cooking, smile back on her face. 'I kind of like her. Maybe these next few weeks won't be as terrible as I thought' Relena sat thinking this when they heard Duo say, "Who the kid with whip cream all over her face?"

 "Sammy. My son is the one that did it," Amber answered.

 "I'm gonna have to do that Heero," Duo said.

 "You're not serious, are you?" Amber asked, worried.

 "Maybe, I don't know yet. Why?" Duo asked.

 "We don't like people in our room uninvited," she answered, anxiously.

 "Oh, well I guess I won't," Duo said. 

 "Good," Amber said. Duo gave Relena  a look that said 'What-up-with-her?'. Relena shrugged her shoulders. For about five minuets they sat in silence when they heard Heero yell, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

 "I think I'll let them answer that one," Amber said mostly to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, sorry this had no point once so ever. All well. Please review and in the next chapter I'll try to make it have some point.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon


	5. Heero was a pianist?

Torn between the past and present

Part 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Never have and never will.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Heero had been glaring. Glaring like he would at an enemy. He had been glaring at his son and one of his two daughters like this for about half an hour wanting an explanation. 

 "I'm still waiting," he said in his expressionless voice. Reuben and Sammy sat on the couch try to think of a worthy excuse. Sammy had clean up. Her jade green eyes were famed by her shoulder-length, auburn red hair. 

 She and Reuben had also been allowed to change. Sammy was wearing cut-off blue jean shorts and a white tank-top. Reuben was wearing blue jeans and a red muscle shirt. Heero had changed as well. He wore a black muscle shirt and black jeans.

 "Still haven't figure out what to say to Mr. Car Mechanic over there?" Amber asked, sitting down next to Reuben. 

 "Heero a car mechanic?" Relena asked sitting next to her. Both had change. Relena was wearing some of Amber's cloths which was a white t-shirt and blue jean shorts. Amber wore an ice blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

 "Yep and I was excepting him to be a drill sergeant when I met him but then again, he was working at a bar when I met him," Amber said.

 "Daddy work as a bar tender?" Sammy all but screamed.

 "No, if he did I wouldn't had married him," Amber said.

 "You are not allowed to talk unless it's an explanation for this morning," Heero said frostily, still holding his children under his icy gaze.

 "What was Heero if he wasn't a bar tender?" Relena asked. 

 "Pianist for this band that was a regular at the bar," Amber said. The teens just stare at her. 

 "Really?" Relena asked.

 "Yep and if you were lucky, you'd hear him sing on rare occasions. There were six girls in the band and five guys. They always seemed to be which someone in that band at all times. It was fun when they all were together and not playing music," Amber said, distantly.

 "How did you and Heero meet?" Relena asked. Amber cast a worry glance over at Heero but  before he could say anything a young female voice screamed, "WHO ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO?"

 "I see Sophie awake," Amber said, getting up. "Come on, Relena. It is to boring in here. And anyway you said you'd help me with the garden." She gabbed Relena's hand and pulled her into the hall.  

  "You got two minuets before I grounded you both for a month," Heero said in that same icy voice. Reuben and Sammy stared at each other.

 "He spayed whip cream on my face when I was asleep and I decided to get even by try to 

knock him out with Momma's new lamp," Sammy said meekly.

 "You both are going to do your sister chores and your own. I also want them done by 5:00 each day. You'll be doing this for two weeks and if you complain about it, it will be four weeks. Am I clear?" Heero asked. Sammy and Reuben nodded their heads.

 "Good. You can leave now," Heero said, getting up. He went outside.

 "Well, lets get started," Reuben said getting up.

 "This is all your fault, you know," Sammy said, getting  up as well.

 "Is not," Reuben said walking down the hall, running in to his mother.

 "So, what punishment did he give ya?" Amber asked.

 "Sophie chores," Reuben answered.

 "Isn't that little harsh?" Relena asked.

 "Far from it. Harsh is having to do that military training he put us though sometimes," Reuben said.

 "Where's Daddy?" a young girl asked. She had long auburn red hair that was pulled back at the base of her neck. Her jade green eyes were framed by black rim glasses. She wore a short sleeve, button-down white shirt and a long black skirt.

 "Outside, Sophie," Reuben answered. Sophie brushed pasted them. 

 "Who was she?'' Duo asked, some hair out of his braid.

 "Who are you?" Sammy asked. 

 "Duo Maxwell is the name," Duo answered.

 "I'm Reuben and this is Sammy, the tomboy and that was Sophie, the genius," Reuben said.

  "And what are you?" Duo asked.

  "I'm the outsider," Reuben said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, hope you liked this. I'm try to get this story moving but with school it's tremendously hard. Well, I do my best to get these chapters out. I was hoping to put Heero's age in the story but that doesn't look like that's going to happen soon. So I'll tell you Heero's age. Heero is thirty-two years old. Please review and bless those that have.

 Ja ne,

 Pinkmoon  


	6. Going Back

                                                 Torn between the past and present 

Part 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Hi thanks to those that reviewed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 It had been two days since Relena and the others show up at Heero's door. Relena was hating the fact she was going home today. She didn't want to go back to the tedious meetings and tiresome old men. However, there was another war threaten to start. 

 'Why did I want to get started in politics in the first place? Oh yeah you want to basically avenge your father.' Relena thought to herself as she helped Amber make lunch.  

  "You're very  quiet, today," Amber said, bring Relena back to the present. 

  "I'm sorry. I just kept thinkin' about goin' back," Relena said. 

  "Ya know, you're  startin' to speak with a southern drawl," Amber said as she made sandwiches.

  "Really?" Relena asked, taken aback.

  "Yep," Amber said. They continued to make lunch. Finally lunch was readily. Amber called everyone in and they all began to eat.

  "So, exactly, how good is your security?" Heero asked for the first time.

  "I was wondering when you were gonna ask. Well, we got guards at every balcony and door, if that tells ya anything," Duo said.

  "How close have they gotten to killing Relena?" Heero asked.

  "Well, she hasn't been shot yet," Duo said.

  "Then you have a good security. When are we leaving?" Heero asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.  

  "Seven tonight," Millardo answered.

  "Oh, what fun," Amber said, sarcastically.

  "I beg your pardon?" Millardo asked.

  "The brat hates traveling at night," Heero said. 'Why did he just call his wife a brat? This is one weird family.' Relena thought. She took a bite of her sandwich as Heero and Amber start to call each other names. 'They are acting like kids. This is just crazy.' She continued to think.

  Two hours later they were getting on the plane for the Sank Kingdom. Heero sat next to Reuben, Relena sat next to Amber, Sophie sat next to Samantha, and Duo sat next to Millardo. Duo, Millardo, Sophie and Sammy sat on the right of the aisle and Heero, Reuben, Amber, and Relena sat on the other side.

  "Heero, it look like there is gonna be a storm," Amber said, a bit of worry in her voice.

  "Nothin' bad is gonna happen Amber so stop worryin' and besides if we do crash, which is extremely unlikely, you got me. I did fight in the Eve Wars," Heero said.

  "True but still I  can't help but worry,"  Amber said.

  "Heero is right. Nothing is gonna happen," Relena said. 

  "I guess. I'm gonna try to get some sleep," Amber said laying down.

  "You worry to much, Amb," Heero said, turning to talk to Reuben.

  "Jerk," Amber said as she turn in her set. Relena started reading an old book  titled  _The Robe._ Things were generally quiet the rest of the way.

 He walked silently, his thoughts on his mission. He was going to talk to his boss. He finally stop. He stood in front of a light blond man. 

 "Bout time you showed," the man said.

 "Sorry, Jake, but they got Yuy and his family watching the Peacecraft brat." Jake stare. Finally he said, "Please tell me your jokin', Sean. You know Yuy is  gundam pilot and his wife is a former White Fang assassin. Man this isn't good."

 "No kiddin'. What are we gonna do boss?" Sean asked. Jake got a smile that almost scared Sean.

 "Simple, we just got to get one of their kids," Jake said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi, please review

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon


	7. Amber meets the rest of the gundam pilot...

Torn between the past and present

Part7 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi, thanks for the reviews.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My lord, this place is enormous!" Reuben said. He and the others had arrived at the Peacecraft Mansion. They arrived at the Sank Kingdom one day earlier and were caught up in road blocks and such.

"I suppose, I never really thought about it," Relena said. Amber gave a look of disbelieve.

"You have to be kidding!" Reuben said. Heero and Amber glared at him. Sophie followed the suit.

"My lord, have could you not notice?" Sammy asked out of shock. Heero, Amber, and Sophie's glares intensify. Reuben and Sammy notice this and muttered apologies to Relena.

"It's alright," Relena said. They walked in to the mansion. Quarte was the first person they walked in to

"Um, Hello. Who are you four exactly?" he asked, gesturing towards Amber and her children.

"My name is Amber-Marie Rose Yuy and these are my kids Reuben, Samantha, and Sophie. I'm Heero's wife," Amber said. Quarte was render speechless. After a while he finally said, "You're kidding."

"Unfortunately, she's not," Heero said.

"What do ya mean 'unfortunately,' Yuy?" Amber said.

" I mean exactly what I said, Yuy," Heero said. Amber eyed him and turned to Quarte.

"So who are you?" she asked.

"Quarte R. Winner," Quarte said.

"I had to do a research paper on you. The biographies were quiet intriguing," Sophie said.

"Um, thank you," Quarte said.

"You're welcome," Sophie said. They continue their conversion till Trowa walked in. Amber, who had been listening to something Quarte was saying, stare at Trowa with an odd expression and he did the same.

"Do I know you?" Trowa asked.

"I don't think so," Amber said.

"Right," Heero said under his breath.

"You are so annoying. Why did I have to marry you?" Amber said.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Heero asked with a smirk.

"No! Don't answer," Amber almost screamed.

"Alright, anyways Amber this is Trowa Barton and Trowa this is Amber-Marie Rose Yuy," Heero said.

"Are you two related?" Trowa asked.

"I'm his wife, sadly," Amber said stressing the word _sadly._ Trowa raised an eyebrow at this while Heero smiled at Amber.

"Um, we're still here ya know," Reuben said.

"Sorry, Trowa these are our kids Reuben, Samantha, and Sophie," Heero said.

"You have kids?" Trowa asked. Heero nodded. They continue to hold a conversation. About ten minuets later, Wufei, Sally, and Catherine walked in to the room.

 "Who are you?" Wufei said almost immediately. 

 "I'm Amber-Marie Rose Yuy and before you three ask, I am married to Heero and these three are our children, Reuben, Samantha, and Sophie," Amber said.

 "But I thought Heero was madly in love with Relena," Catherine said. 

 "Catherine!" Trowa said.

 "Sorry, forget I said that," Catherine said as she watched Heero and Amber. Amber had a smile on her face while Heero had a death glare. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear with only widen her smile. 'That's odd.' Catherine thought. 

  "Do you want me to show you your rooms now?" Relena asked.

  "Sure,"  Amber said. Heero picked up his and Amber's luggage. The three teenagers carried their  luggage. Relena led them up a long staircase till they reached the third floor. Then she led them to the first door and said, "We didn't get a  chance o prepare any rooms so we  decided just to give you this floor." 

 "Cool," Sammy said. She walked in to the room Relena stopped at. It had golden tapestries and a floor-to-ceiling window. There was a queen size bed with a white comforter and a wooden maple canopy. It had a white marble floor and a fire place.

 "I think I'll have this room," Sammy whisper as she sat down on the bed.

 "It's beautiful," Sophie said. 

 "Yeah it is. You wanta share it with me?" Sammy asked.

 "Why? Scared?" Sophie asked smiling.

 "Maybe," Sammy said with a smile of her own.

 "Sure, I'll share it with you," Sophie said. Reuben went to find his own room. He went to the room across from Sammy's and Sophie's. He opened the door and stood in shock. The room was like the girls except it was done blue instead of white. The walls were painted a light blue while the floor was a blue marble. The bed and other furniture was a sapphire blue.

 "This room is mine," Reuben called out and went in. 

 "Come on Amb, we need to find a room," Heero said. 

 "I'm comin'. You want to give us a small tour of this floor, Rel?" Amber asked.

 "Rel?" Relena question.

 "I give everyone nicknames so get use to it," Amber said with a small smile.

 "Alright, I guess I can give you a tour," Relena said. She walked down to the end of the hall where there were only two rooms left.

 "This is the second best guestroom," She said as she opened the door. Everything was done in red. There were two floor to ceiling windows and a king size bed. A fire place was across from the bed. The floor was done in a dark walnut wood.

 "To much red," Heero said.

 "The kids rooms are worst," Amber said.

 "Look your hair is red and so are the girls. I'm sick and tired of red," Heero said. Amber rolled her eyes. 

 "The other room is our best guestroom," Relena said and walked to the other door. She opened it. Amber gasped at what she saw. The floor was a green marble and so was the canopy on the white bed. The pillows were a green and purple velvet. One wall was nothing but windows with green draperies. There was a brown marble coffee table with four chairs surrounding it with a golden fire place.

 "We'll take it," Heero and Amber said at the same time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please review and thanks to those that did.

 Ja ne

 Pinkmoon  


	8. Duo give out a mision

Torn between the past and present

Part 8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi and thanks for the reviews.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 I still can't believe Heero's married, Catherine said as she paced. She, Duo, Sally, Millardo, Trowa, Quarte, and Wufei were in the kitchen waiting for the Yuy's and Relena to come back down stairs.

 I think it was arranged, Sally said.

 How could it be arranged? No one makes Heero do something he doesn't want to do, Duo said.

 He's right. He has to love her, I mean they have three kids, Catherine said.

 Why is it everyone can't believe Yuy's married to someone that's not Relena? Wufei asked.

 Because we thought he was head over heels for her, Everyone but Millardo snapped at him. Millardo was unsure what he felt about the whole situation. He was glad that Heero wasn't married to Relena but knew she was heart broken. Shock was also something he was experiencing. 

 You know, when I said I thought that Heero was in loved with Relena, Amber started smiling and  Heero was glaring at her. Then he whisper something to her  she started to smile more, Catherine said.

 Yeah, I noticed that. I wonder what he said, Sally said.

 You all gossip to much. That is dishonorable, Wufei said.

 SHUT UP! Everyone snapped at him. Wufei began mumbling about how dishonorable gossip was.

 Maybe she just want to tease him and he knew and was warning her not to or something, Quarte said aggravated.

 Maybe they're just a strange couple, Trowa suggested. Everyone, except for Wufei, looked at him.

 I was just trying to think of someway to explain it, Trowa said. They rolled their eyes and continued to think. Relena came down stairs soon after to see Catherine pacing, Wufei mumbling, and everyone else thinking.

 What's going on down here? she asked. Everyone looked up.

 Nothing, not a thing, Catherine said.

 Right, anyways Amber want to see the kingdom, so she, Heero and I are going out, Relena said, leaving. Everyone let out a colleted sigh.

 I'm going to give everyone a mission: Find out what is going on with  Heero Yuy and Amber Yuy, Duo said. Everyone looked at him.

 Are you trying to make us into Yuy or something? Millardo asked.

 No, I just thought that sounded really cool. So anyone gonna accept? Duo asked. 

 What harm could it do? Mission accepted, Trowa said. Everyone else agreed except for Wufei.

 I'm going up there to tell them what's going on down here, Wufei said. 

 If you do, I'll tell everyone here what you did on our last mission, Sally said with a smirk.

 Fine, I'll accept but I'll only do small things, Wufei said.

 It's settled. Now let's get started on a plan, Duo said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 Sophie, have you seen my book, _Phantom of the Opera_? Sammy asked as she and her sister put their things away.

 I thought that was a library book, Sophie said, hanging up some of her shirts.

 It is, Sammy said.

 How is it you lose everything that doesn't belong to you but you mange to kept with stuff that does belong to you? Sophie asked, looking at her sister.

 How I am supposed to know? Sammy asked. Sophie rolled her eyes and went back to putting up her clothes.

 I have to find that book, Sammy said, going though her suitcase.

 I'll say, since its due Friday in another country, Sophie said.

 Did you have to remind me? Sammy moaned. She left her room and went across to Reuben's. She knocked on the door and Reuben answer.

 What do you want? he asked.

 Have you seen my book? Sammy asked.

 What's it called, sweetheart? Reuben asked smiling.

 _The Phantom of the Opera_ and must you call me that? Sammy asked smiling.

 Sorry, I haven't seen it, and yes, I call all my friends that are girls and sisters that name, sweetheart, Reuben said, smiling. Sammy rolled her eyes and said, Don't tell Daddy I lost another library book.

 Girl if he does find out, you're done for," Reuben said.

 No kidding, Sammy said going back to her room. She continued to search for her book

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 What's are you guys doing? Hilde asked as she and Dorothy enter the room.

 Did you know that Heero is married and has three kids? Duo asked. Hilde and Dorothy stood there, saying nothing. Then they started laughing.

 Oh, Duo that's a really good joke, Hilde said, laughing. Duo stare at them.

 You're not joking, are you? Dorothy asked. Everyone shook their heads.

 Heero is married and it's not to Relena? Hilde asked, disbelieving. Everyone nodded. Dorothy just stood there.

  incredible. I don't believe it. Well are you going to say something or what? Hilde asked Dorothy.

 What is Heero's wife's name? Dorothy asked.

 Amber-Marie Rose Yuy, Duo said.

 What's her maiden name? Dorothy asked.

 I have no clue. Why? Duo asked.

 Curious. Trowa, when are we leaving to night? Dorothy asked.

 Seven, I guess, Trowa said.

  Dorothy said leaving. Hilde stared at her.

 She took that well, Catherine said.

 She acted as if she didn't care, Hilde said.

 The mysteries just kept piling up, Sally said. Everyone nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please review. 

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon  


	9. The Attacks

Torn between the past and the present

Part 9

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi. Thanks to  those that reviewed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Relena had been setting at the table in the Heiwa Japanese Café for over an hour with Amber and Heero. 'I wonder if they ever get along.' Relena thought as Heero and Amber argued.

 "But I want to see the old  Peacecraft Castle ruins," Amber said.

 "I want to go back," Heero said.

 "Well you can't if Rel want to see them," Amber said.

 "Who?" Heero asked.

 "Relena, you idiot," Amber said.

 "What do you want to do Relena?" Heero asked turning to her. Relena looked up with a confused expression on her face.

 "I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked.

 "What do you want to do?" Heero repeated.

 "I guess whatever you two where wanting to do," she said turning back to play with her food.

 "What's wrong?" Heero and Amber said at the same time.

 "What makes you think something is wrong?" she asked.

 "You've rarely talked the whole time we've been out and you're playing with your food," Heero said.

 "And you look like your about to naku," Amber said.

 "I'm about to what?" Relena asked

 "Cry," Heero said.

 "Oh, I'm just thinking," Relena said. Amber was about to say something when a bullet shot though the window. The room was filled with screams as more guns were shot. Heero  pulled out a gun as Amber pushed Relena under the table. She to pulled a gun out as well and began to fire. The Preventers arrived and mange to get things under control. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 Reuben was reading when he heard a gun shot off. 'What the heck…?' he thought as he got up to look out his window. The guards posted at his window were leavening to check out what had happened. 

'My Lord, God, Please protect those men and my sisters and me. Please do not let anyone die and please kept us safe. Please, Lord. Amen.' Reuben prayed. He always prayed when he was frightened or worried and right now he was both.     

 He heard more gun shots but he couldn't see anything.

 "Reuben, do you hear that?" a voice asked. Reuben turned to see his two sisters standing in the door.

 "Yeah, the guards under my window went to see what was going on," he said. Sammy and Sophie went to stand next to Reuben.

 "Wonder why they haven't told us anything," Sammy said after five minutes. The guards still hadn't return.

 "You say 'I wonder'," Sophie said. Reuben put his arm around her.

 "There is nothing to be afraid about. The Lord is with us," Reuben said.

 "What makes you think I'm scared?" Sophie asked.

 "You only correct people when they talk when you're scared," Reuben said with a slight smile.

 "I want to see what's  goin' on down stairs but  I get the feelin' somethin' isn't right," Sammy said.

 "You to, huh?" Sophie whispered.

 "Maybe we should pray," Reuben said.

 "Good idea," Sammy said as she wrapped her arm around Sophie. They all bowed their heads and began to pray silently. They continued praying till they heard someone scream, "Hey Boss I found them."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 "There are just too many," Sally yelled as she, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei, the only ones left standing, battled the terrorist group that was taking over the Peacecraft mansion.

 "I know but we've got to try," Duo said. He punched a man who had been trying to kill him with a knife. The man slice Duo's arm. Blood began to gush out and drenched him in more of his own blood. Duo kicked the knife out of the man's hand. 

 It landed near Trowa, who made a dive for it. He managed to grab it and thrust it in the man's chest. Another man came up from behind and  hit Trowa on the head with the back of his gun. Trowa was knocked unconscious and feel to the ground. More blood stained the dark green grass red.

 Wufei punched the man before he could fire at Trowa. The man turned and tried to fire at Wufei. Wufei kicked the gun out of the man's hand. Duo grabbed the gun and shot the man. More men came and eventuality over powered them.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 "Alright, listen up. You three are comin' with us and if ya put up any resistances, me and my men will open fire on ya," said the man who found Reuben and his sisters.

 "What do you want with us?" Reuben asked. He tightened his arm around Sophie. 

 "Just for ya to cooperate with us. Now come on. We ain't got all day," the man said. Reuben began walking towards the man slowly, with Sammy and Sophie following.

 "Why don't you have your gun drawn?" Reuben asked. The man eyed him.

 "Because you insignificant idiot…," the man began before another man cut in.

 "Sean get them out of here before Yuy get back here."

 "Right boss. Move now," Sean said drawing out a gun. Reuben moved down the hall with the others following him. When  they reached the end of the stairwell, Sophie let out a small gasp. In the room dead and injured people laid on the ground staining  the white marble floor red.

 'Lord, please help us.' Sophie thought as she walked out side. Everyone was on the ground either dead or coming very close. Reuben stopped at the gate.

 "Get in the black van," Sean said. Reuben, Sophie, and Sammy did as they were told. The van pulled off and turned down a street as the Preventers pulled up to the mansion that had began to turn in to a war zone. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Relena walked down the street going back to the mansion. Heero and Amber walked on either side other her. Silence stretched over them, the experience at the café still in their minds.

 "Are you ok, Relena?" Heero asked.

 "I'll be fine," Relena replied softly. Amber was about to say something when her cell-phone ringed.

 "Hello?…WHAT…Are you sure?…Yeah, we'll be there in a couple minutes…Yeah, Good-bye," Amber ended the phone call. She stood still, not saying a word. Then she started cry. Heero wrapped his arms around her.

 "Amber, what's wrong?" Relena asked.

 "Th…They to…took our children," Amber managed to say. Heero and Relena's eyes widen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Hi, this was my first time writing anything that deal with action. It may not be any good but it'll have to work. Please review.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon.  


	10. The Aftermath

Torn between the Past and the Present

Part 10

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi. This story may get very religious. If you don't believe in that kind of thing or if you don't believe in Christianity, you may not want to read this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 When they finally reached the mansion, Amber had stopped crying and had told Heero and Relena what she was told on the phone. 

 "Oh my God," Amber said when they reached the mansion. Blood was everywhere : on the walls, on the grass, on the injured and dead.

"This looks like…a nightmare," Relena whispered. There was no other way to describe it. Ambulances and police cars were everywhere. The dead bodies on the ground were all over the place, barely an inch between them. People were walking over them. On the balconies, dead bodies hung over the railings. Those few that were alive were critically injured and needed medical attention.

 Heero and the girls made there way to one of the ambulances. Duo and Quarte were inside. When Duo saw Heero, he began rambling.

 "I'm so sorry. We should have warned them. I'm so sorry Heero. I'm so sorry. We've should of listen to Cathy and told them. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…," he continued on until Heero got in to the ambulance and knelt before Duo.

 "Duo, listen to me. There was nothing you could have done. If there was, they would be here right now. Warning them wouldn't have made a different. There was nothing you could have done. Your lucky you are alive. It would have been impossible to defend yourself and Reuben, Samantha, and Sophie. Do you understand?" Heero asked.

 "But Heero…" Dou began before Heero cut in.

 "Do you understand?" he pressed on with a hard edge in his voice.

 "Yes," Duo said, giving up on that argument.

 "Good," Heero said. Then he stood up and got out of the ambulance. Heero, Amber, and Relena watched it pull away.

 "Do you really believe that?" Amber said.

 "I have to," Heero responded.

 "Why?" Amber asked.

 "Because then I'll began questioning my beliefs," Heero said and began to go question a policeman.

 "Are you going to be alright?" Relena asked.

 "I'll  be as fine as I can be. What about you, you're not goin' to blame this on yourself, are you?" Amber asked.

 "No," Relena lied. Of course she was blaming herself. If she hadn't gone off without her bodyguard to get some peace, Heero Yuy and his family wouldn't be here right now. His children wouldn't be kidnapped right now.  

 "Your lyin'. This isn't your fault Relena. You had no idea this would happen, alright?" Amber said.

 "Alright, let's get inside," Relena said.

 "That sounds good," Amber said.

 "Reuben, do you know where we are?" Sophie asked. They were sitting in a room. They barely could see each other.

 "What do you think?" Reuben said angrily.

 "You don't have to bite my head off," Sophie said.

 "I don't have to do a lot of things," Reuben said.

 "What does that mean?" Sophie said close to  yelling. 

 "Figure it out," Reuben said, almost yelling himself.

 "SHUT UP, THE BOTH OF YOU!" Sammy yelled at her brother and sister. They stared at her direction in shock.

 "Look, I'm sorry but we've got to work together if we're goin' to get out alive," Sammy said. She eyed them and Reuben began to apologize. 

 "I'm sorry, Sophie. I shouldn't have lost my temper," Reuben said.

 "It's alright, I shouldn't ask stupid questions," Sophie said.

 "This is true," Reuben said. You could hear his smile in his voice. 

 "So exactly how are we goin' to get out?" Sammy asked. 

 "Well, it goin' to be hard. Most of the people dead at the mansion were the guards but a lot of the injured were members of this group. Which means they're good but not excellent," Sophie said.

 "How do you know about the dead and wounded?" Reuben asked.

 "Weren't you listenin' in the van? It was all those jerks talked about," Sophie answered.

 "No, I was tryin' to remember what direction they were goin' in.," Reuben said. 

 "Anyway, they could kill us if anyone of them fought with one of us. But they kidnapped us for a reason so they may not try to kill us. The question is what's the reason?" Sophie pondered out loud.

 "Ransom? They get Relena and our parents get us?" Reuben suggested.

 "Maybe…what do you think Sammy?" Sophie asked.

 "I don't know," she said. They continued to think.

"It's worst in here than it is out there, isn't it?" Amber said as she and Relena stepped inside the mansion. Relena could just nod her head. Bodies were everywhere: on furniture, on the floor and on the staircases. A stench filled the air.

 "This is worst than the wars," Relena said. 

 "Yeah, it is," Amber said.

 "How do you know, you would have eight years old, wouldn't you?" Relena asked.

 "Actually I was twelve and my parents were White Fang assassins and took me along for the ride," Amber said bitterly. 

 "So your twenty-nine years old then?" Relena said softly, trying to change the subject. 

 "Yeah, how old did you think I was?" Amber asked.

 "Twenty-five," Relena said.

 "So does everyone else. Let's go find Heero and get out of here," Amber said. 

 "Alright," Relena said. They walked outside and saw Heero kneeling beside one of the dead bodies. Amber and Relena walked over to him.

 "Heero, what are you doing?" Amber asked. Heero just handed her something. Relena looked to see what it was. It was a picture of a woman and a child. The child was a girl and had long red hair and green eyes. The woman had red wine-colored hair and brown eyes.

 "That's my mother and me and that man on the ground is my father," Amber said in disbelief. The man had had blonde hair. 

 "Are you going to be alright, Amb?" Heero asked quietly.

 "Maybe, I just found out my father's dead and the group he worked for kidnap my children. I think I'll live," Amber said, angrily. Heero was silent. 

 "They're my children too, you know," he finally said.

 "I know, I'm sorry. It just I've never done this before," Amber said, going in to tears again. Heero got up and put his arm around her. They stayed like that for a few minutes with Relena watching.

 "Maybe we should go now," Relena said.

 "Yeah, that sounds good," Amber said. They tracked to the garage and got into Relena's car with Heero driving and the girls in the back seat. They drove for awhile not going anywhere and saying nothing. 

 "Do you want to go hospital now?" Heero asked after awhile. 

 "Yeah," Relena said.

 "Alright," Heero said. He drove to the Sank Kingdom Hospital. When they got in, they walked up to the receptionist's  desk.

 "Hello and welcome to the Sank Kingdom Hospital. How may I help?" the receptionist asked, bored.

 "We're here to visit ten people in the Peacecraft Mansion attack," Heero said.

 "Ten! Well…I'm sorry but most of those people are in surgery right now or in ICU," the receptionist said.

 "I see. Could I tell you their names and have you see if  any of them are out of ICU or not in surgery?" Heero asked.

 "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Give me the first name," the receptionist said.

 "Duo Maxwells." The receptionist typed in the name into her computer.

 "Surgery."

 "Chang Wufei."

 "ICU."

 "Quarte R. Winner."

 "ICU."

 "Trowa Barton."

 "We have a winner. He's in room 302 on the fourth floor. Is there any thing else I can do for you?"

 "Not at the moment. Thank you," Heero said. He and the girls walked to an elevator. They got on and Heero pressed the button with the number four on it. The elevator slowly made it's way to the fourth floor. They walk the halls till they found room 302. They open the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'll finish this here. Please review. And thanks to everyone that did.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon


	11. Talks

Torn between the past and present

Part 11

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. If I did I'd be rich right about now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some of the people maybe OOC.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 When they enter the room, Heero, Relena, and Amber saw Trowa was still a sleep. An IV was embedded into his wrist and bandages wrapped around his arms and torso.

 The room had a couch across from the bed and a chair next to it. A television was on one wall. The room was painted ashen white and the tiled floor was cerulean blue color. 

 Relena set down on the couch with Amber beside her and Heero set in the chair. They didn't say much and Relena soon fell asleep.

 "Do you think we should tell them?" Amber asked suddenly.

 "Maybe but I always want to tell the kids first," Heero said.

 "Me too but doesn't look like we'll be able to," Amber said.

 "I know. Maybe we should just tell Relena," Heero said. He looked at her strangely. Amber looked at her too.

 "You still love her, don't you?" Amber asked.

 "I always have," he said still watching Relena.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 "Sean, I want you to go tell the boss we got the Yuy brats," Jake said. He and Sean were in their rooms they had at the compound in the Sank Kingdom.

 "Why me? You know that guy gives me the creeps," Sean said outraged.

 "Because I need to go pay the brats a visit," Jake said.

 "But boss, General Radcliff is weird," Sean said.

 "If you do it I'll give you a cookie," Jake said, impatiently. 

 "Really?" Sean asked happily.

 "Yes. Now go tell him," Jake said. Sean ran out the door.  
 "I've got a idiot for a assassin. Why me?" Jake moaned as he left the room. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 'Remember you're getting a cookie, you're getting a cookie, you're getting a cookie' Sean thought as he phoned General Radcliff. On the screen came a man who looked to be in his thirties. He had reddish-brown hair and jade green eyes.

 "Hello Sean, what can I do you," Radcliff asked slowly. He was also smiling 'This guy is nuts' Sean thought and said, "Um, we got the Yuy kids , sir." 

 The general smiled and whispered, "Finally."

 "Right, um Jake said he was gonna pay a visit to them while we uh talk. Do have any um necessary orders?" Sean asked.

 "Don't harm them in anyway. Good night and sweet dreams" Radcliff said cheerfully and ended the call. 'It's official, I work for an insane man. It's three o'clock in the afternoon for Pete sake. Did I just think that?! ' Sean thought as he went to find Jake and get his cookie.

______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 'Amber-Marie Rose Yuy. Your father was a great man. Even saved my life once. Loved you to death. I'll repay him by see to it nothing hurt your children, even me. I'll promise you that, Amber-Marie Rose Yuy' Jake thought as he looked at a picture of a 15 year-old Amber. Jake and Amber's father, a man named Craig Morgan, had been friends since Craig saved Jake's life. Craig had given Jake the picture after telling him about Amber for years. 

 Jake finally reached the door that held Amber and Heero Yuy's children. He open he door and walked in. He shut the door behind.

  "Are you brats a wake?" Jake asked. No one answered. 'I should've brought a light.' He thought as he got his lighter out. He flicked it on. It provided a dim light source but enough to see the three teenagers were a sleep. The door opened behind him. Jake turned and saw Sean was in the room.

 "I'll take it the talk went well?" Jake asked.

 "The guy is nuts. He said goodnight and sweet dreams to me. Can I have my cookie now?" Sean asked. Jake turn to look at  the teens then turned back to Sean.

 "Yeah," he said. He and Sean left the room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 Trowa woke up an hour after Heero and Amber talked. Relena was still asleep.

 "What happen?" Heero asked. Towa sighed and thought for a moment. Amber was watching him intensely. Trowa watch her as well. Heero watched both. While this little staring contest was going on Relena woke up. 

 "What's going on?" Relena asked, seeing everyone staring.

 "I think they're in the middle of a staring contest," Heero said.

 "Ok. Do you want to get something to eat?" Relena asked looking  at Amber and Trowa.

 "Sure. Amber, we're going to get something to eat, alright?" Heero asked looking at Amber.

 "Sure, whatever," Amber said. Heero and Relena got up and went to the cafeteria. When they shut the door, Heero said, "I don't think they heard a word we said."

 "You're probably right," Relena agreed.

 "What do you 'probably'?" Heero asked mockingly. Relena decided to play along and said, "What I mean is you could be wrong."

 "Me wrong? But I am never wrong," Heero said, smiling.

 "When did you get a sense of humor?" Relena asked smiling.

 "I have no idea ," Heero said.

 "So what are you going to do about the kids?" Relena asked.

 "Right now I don't know. I need to talk to some of the survivors first," Heero said.

 "I see," Relena said, looking at the floor.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Amber and Trowa continued staring. Finally Trowa spoke.

 "Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked.

 "You're starin' back," Amber pointed out.

 "What's your maiden name?" Trowa asked.

 "Why?" Amber asked.

 "I was just wondering," Trowa said calmly.

 "Morgan," Amber said.

 "Thank you," Trowa said.

 "Your not welcome," Amber said.

 "That's what I thought," Trowa said.

 "Whatever. So what did happen?" Amber asked.

 "I don't know. One moment I hear guns fire, the next I'm fighting for my life," Trowa answered.

 "I see," Amber said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry if this is short but this seems like a good place to stop. If anyone reviewed the last chapter, thanks and please review this one.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon


	12. A flashback

Torn Between the Past and Present

Part 12

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I never owned  gundam wing and never will.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There's going to be a flashback in here, just to warn ya. Thanks for reviewing and prepare to be shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Relena and Heero were sitting in the hospital cafeteria, talking about the past and avoiding what happen earlier. 

 "Heero, how did you and Amber meet?" Relena asked. Heero stopped eating. He knew she would ask. She wanted to know from day one. He sighed and looked at her.

 "You remember I work for a bar right?" Heero asked. Relena nodded. Heero continued.

 "Well, one night when the band wasn't playing, I went to find a place to sit to get a drink."

:Flashback:

 Heero was having the hardest time try to find somewhere to sit. Every table was filled. Every stool taken. Every booth had two people sitting in it except for one. In it sat a young, red haired girl. Heero walked over.

 "Do you mind if I sit down?" Heero asked. The girl looked up.

 "Yeah, sure," the girl said and then look down at the table. Heero sat down. They didn't speak. Heero kept looking for a waitress to come near their table. One finally did.

 "Hey waitress, come here for a second," Heero said. The waitress came over. 

 "What may I get you?" the waitress asked. 

 "Just some wine," Heero said.

 "What about you, miss?" the waitress asked the girl.

 "Milk if you have it. If you don't then nothing," the girl said.

 "Alright. I'll be back in a sec," the waitress said. After she left Heero asked, "Do you not drink or something?"

 "No I'm just pregnant," the girl said, with a slight smile.

 "Congratulations. It must be exciting," Heero said.

 "Yeah I guess," she said. 

 "You guess?" Heero asked.

 "Yeah. So what's your name?" the girl asked.

 "Heero Yuy. Yours?"

 "Amber-Marie Rose Morgan."

:End of Flashback:

 "So Sophie and Samantha aren't your daughters?" Relena asked.

 "That's right but Reuben is my son," Heero answered.

 "Who's their father and who is his mother?" Relena asked.

 "Some general named William Radcliff and a girl name Rebecca Johnson. She was in jail last I heard," Heero said almost bitterly.

 "I see," Relena said.

 "You know, both you and Amber say 'I see' a lot," Heero said.

 "So?" Relena said.

 "Just making a statement," Heero said.

 "I see," Relena said smiling.

 "That was not funny," Heero said.

 "So you say," Relena said.

 "Why do I even like to talk to you?" Heero asked.

 "Because I am so charming," Relena said.

 "Right," Heero said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 "So, how old are you?" Trowa asked.

 "Twenty-nine," Amber said.

 "When were you born?" he asked.

 "September 18, 183," she answered.

 "Where were you born?" he asked.

 "Jackson, Mississippi, United States, Earth. How many more questions are you going to ask?" Amber asked.

 "That's it."

 "So, how old are you?" 

 "Thirty-four."

 "Where were you born?"

 "L3 colony,"

 "When were you born?"

 "May 15,188."

 "Where do think Heero and Relena went?"

 "Don't know. Why do you think they took your kids?"

 "I don't know," Amber said, looking at the floor.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 "Boss, why are we workin' for a crazy man?" Sean asked. He was laying on a couch. Jake was on a computer.

 "The money, Sean," Jake answered, not looking at Sean.

 "But Janie's surgery  can't cost that much," Sean said.

 "Yes it does," Jake said looking at the keyboard. 

 "Whatever you say. So what why do you think he doesn't want us to hurt the brats?" Sean asked.

 "Don't know. Maybe his girlfriend Rebecca Johnson has somethin' to do with it," Jake answered.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 "So when do you think they'll feed us?" Sammy asked. She and her siblings were laying on the ground.

 "They will but they'll probably poison it with some kind of mind-control stuff. And then we do what they say and destroy the whole Earth," Reuben said.

 "Why was I cursed with a brother with an over-active imagination? They'll feed us and it won't be poison," Sophie said .

 "And how do you know that?" Reuben asked.

 "Because there isn't any mind-controlling poison," Sophie said.

 "Oh, now I feel like a idiot," Reuben said.

 "That's because you are dear brother of mine," Sammy said.

 "I am not, most of the time," Reuben said. 

 "That's why I love you," Sammy said.

 "Really? I thought it was because you had to," Sophie said.

 "Hey!" Reuben said.

 "Just kidding, older brother," Sophie said chuckling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's it. Please review and thanks to all that did especially Mara. 

 Ja ne,

 Pinkmoon. 


	13. Past girlfriends and kids finally eat

Torn between the Past and Present

Part 13

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi. One of the reviewers (Mara) asked me when I was going to explain why Heero and Amber got married. I hate to say this but it will be after Sammy, Sophie, and Reuben are rescued and that might be the second to the last chapter. I'll try to drop some hints and we'll see what happens.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: If I own Gundam Wing, why would I be writing this?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "When are they going to give us food? It's been twenty hours," Sammy moaned. She was laying on the ground while Reuben and Sophie sat, leaning against the wall.

 "When they do give it to us I'm not goin'  to eat it," Reuben said.

 "Why?" Sammy asked, looking at him.

 "Because they'll poison it and kill us all," Reuben said.

 "THAT IS IT! IF I HEAR THE WORD 'POISON' AGAIN, I WILL HURT YOU!" Sophie screamed at her brother.

 "But…" Reuben started before Sophie cut in. 

 "If they wanted us dead, they would of shot us at the mansion, you baka. And Sammy it has not been twenty hours, it has been five," Sophie said. Annoyance filled her jaded eyes and was on the boarder line of anger.

 "Could you please tell me how you know that?" Sammy asked, trying not to cross her sister.

 "I have a watch," she said.

 "Oh," Sammy said and looked at the ceiling.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 "So what was Rebecca like?" Relena asked. Heero look at her for a moment.

 "You," he finally said, "when we weren't fighting."

 "What do you mean?" Relena asked, slightly blushing . They were walking around, outside the hospital.

 "When I first meet her, I thought I had found you all over again. But after I moved in with her, we started fighting. After Reuben was born it became an everyday thing. Till one night when she tried to kill me," Heero explained. Relena snapped her head over at him.

 "What?" she asked, her eyes filled with shock. Heero got a cynical smile and said, "We were having one of our worst fights yet…,"

:Flashback:

 "Rebecca, I'm not putting him up for adoption. He's our son," Heero said vehemently. He and a beautiful woman were in the kitchen of a small apartment. Rebecca had long blond hair that looked white and sapphire blue eyes that were darker than Heero's.

 "But you never have anytime for me. You're always worrying about him," Rebecca said just as vehemently.

 "Well if you would help take care of him every now and then, we wouldn't have this problem. Now would we?" Heero asked.

 "Well, what am I supposes to do? I've got two jobs," Rebecca said.

 "And I have three," Heero said.

 "I don't want him anymore," Rebecca said.

 "When did you ever want him? You're never around," Heero said.

 "I WANTED HIM WHEN I WAS PREGNANT!" Rebecca yelled.

 "What happen then?" Heero asked.

 "I never see you anymore, that what happened," Rebecca said.

 "Right. We're keeping him and that's final," Heero said and turned around and started out the room.  Rebecca turn her head and saw a knife on the counter and picked it up. 'We'll see about that.' She thought as she raised the knife and threw it at Heero. Instead of landing in Heero's head, it barely missed his ear and landed in the wall. Heero spun around and glared at Rebecca.

 "Come here, Rebecca," Heero said in his coldest voice. Rebecca shook her head and started walking backwards. Heero began advancing towards. Rebecca backed up into one of the counters. Heero grabbed her arm and said, "You're coming with me."   
 He began dragging her down the end of the hall till the reached a door. Heero opened it. It lead to a bedroom. Heero pushed Rebecca on the bed and said, "If you move, I'll break your neck."

 He got up and started packing.

 "What are you doing?" Rebecca chanced.

 "Reuben and I are leavening," he said. He got up and left the room. He came back with Reuben in his arm. He pick up a key off the dresser.

 "You're going to lock me in?" Rebecca asked.

 "Yeah," Heero said and shut the door.

:End of Flashback.:

 "That was the last time I saw her," Heero said. Relena remain silent. They kept walking.

 "Let's go in," Heero suggested after a while. Relena nodded.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 "Boss, why do I have to talk to the crazy man again?" Sean whined as he and Jake walk down the hall.

 "Because I said so," Jake said.

 "Well what are we going to talk about?" Sean asked.

 "His plans for the brats. I'm going to tell Hannah  to get them some food," Jake said. He turned and left. 'I hate talkin' to that man.' Sean thought as he walked to the command room. He called Radcliff. Radcliff face came the screen.

 "Aw. Sean, how are you today?" Radcliff asked.

 "I'm fine. You?" Sean asked nervously. 

 "I'm perfect. To what do I own the pleasure of this call?" Radcliff asked.

 "My boss, Jake Cottingham, wants to know what plans you have for the Yuy kids," Sean said.

 "My sweet Rebecca and I are going to come and visit them. Now I must go. Sweet dreams," Radcliff said as he signed off. 'I hate working for him.' Sean thought as he left the room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"What are you humming, Reuben?" Sammy asked.

 "Angels watchin' over me," Reuben said.

 "Oh," Sammy said. The door opened and a young woman stepped in, a tray of food in both hands. The woman was pale and had long black hair. Her chocolate brown  eyes were cold and distance. She looked to be Japanese. 

 "I will be the one who will bring your food and that is all you need to know," she said. She put the tray on the ground.

 "Um, miss, would it be alright if I asked why we were kidnapped?" Sophie asked.

 "I do not know," she said and left. They begin to eat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 That it. Thanks for the reviews and please  review.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon


	14. Messages and Choices

Torn between the past and present.

Part 14

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi. I got asked a lot of things in one of my reviews. Most will be answer after the teens are rescued but one I'll answer in this chapter.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Heero and Relena walked back into Trowa's room. Trowa and Amber were asleep. Heero and Relena sat back down in their original spots. 

 "Are you going to okay Relena?" Heero asked.

 "Yeah. What about Reuben? What does he think?" Relena asked.

 "He doesn't even know that Amber isn't his biological mother," Heero said.

 "You're keeping it from him? Why?" Relena asked. Heero rubbed his eyes.

 "I want to tell him that before anyone else," he said.

 "Oh," Relena said. She leaned back into the couch. She shut her eyes and began to think. 'I wonder how many people know what he's told me. What about Reuben? How will he take it? And what about Samantha and Sophie? What is their father like? There are so many questions and no answers.'

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 "Rebecca, do you still love him?" William Radcliff asked the woman across the table from him.

 "The same way you love Amber, my love," Rebecca responded. 

 "I fear my daughters and your son do not know anything about us," William said. Rebecca got up and walked up to William. She knelt before and put her hands on his leg. 

 "My love, it may be for the best with my son," Rebecca said.

 "Nonsense," William said.

 "But I didn't want him and I almost killed his father," Rebecca said going into tears.

 "We will have their love, even if we must go to the extremes," William said.

 "Yes my love," Rebecca said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 "This is so boring. I though being kidnapped was a lot more exciting," Reuben complained. 

 "Shut up, Reuben," Sammy and Sophie said. Reuben had being complaining for a while and it was getting on the girls nerves.

 "But…" Reuben started before the girls repeated, "Shut up, Reuben."

 "Fine,"  Reuben gave up. He started humming 'Angels watchin' over me' again. 

 "I am so terrified," Sophie said. 

 "So am I," Reuben said. 

 "Me, too," Sammy said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 Relena, Heero, and Amber went back to the mansion at nine o'clock. The mansion had been cleared of most of the bodies inside and outside. But the blood was still everywhere. It was every insecure to come to the place you call home, the place you live everyday of your life, cover in blood and all because of you. Relena was having a hard time dealing with it. 'Why did this happened? And to me? What did I do to deserve this?' she thought. She walked to in her room. When she turned on the light, she screamed.

 "What is it?" Heero asked as he and Amber rushed in. They stood in shock at what they saw. 

 "Oh my God, it can't be it just can't be," Amber whispered and shook her head. What they saw was a message on the wall, written in blood.

 The message said: They will be ours. W.R. & R.J

 "Well, now we know who has them," Heero said softly.

 "But how? He supposes to be at the mental clinic," Amber said softly.

 "Go get some sleep, Amber," Heero said.

 "HOW  AM I SUPPOSES TO SLEEP WHEN MY KIDS HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED, MY FATHER DIES AND MY EX-LOVER COMES BACK FROM THE DEAD ALL IN THE SAME DAY?" Amber yelled at Heero.

 "Yeah and the same thing happened to me. Amber just try to get some sleep," Heero said. Amber looked away 'He's right. I hated when he's right.' She thought.

 "Alright," she said and left. Relena still stood in the same place.

 "Relena?" Heero asked softly. When he said her name, Relena began  to cry. Heero wrapped his arms around her. As he held her, he began to stoke her hair tenderly and whispering, "It'll be alright, Relena. It'll be alright."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 "Jake?" Sean asked. He was watching TV and Jake was on the computer.

 "What?" Jake asked.

 "I know Janie is someone important to you but what is she?" Sean asked.

 "She's my wife. So why are you helping me?" Jake asked.

 "I had a sister who needed the same operation but she die before she could get it," Sean said looking away.

 "I'm sorry. What was her name?" Jake asked looking at the keyboard. 

 "Jamie," Sean said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 Hannah sat in her room looking out the window. On her desk there were several pictures. One of them were of Heero Yuy. 'I wonder if I should became a double agent. Heero, I'm sorry about your kids. I wish I could get them out of here. But Jake would tell Radcliff and kill me. I wish you'd stayed with the band Heero. I really that you did. Then I wouldn't have this problem. I also wouldn't have this problem if I never joined this group. I think I will be a double agent. I'll call tomorrow.' These thought run though her head as she watched the stars. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Trowa was reading when someone knocked on his door. He invited them in. It was Catherine. Her right leg was in a cast and she walked on crutches. 

 "Hi Cathy," Trowa said.

 "Hey so did you get any visitors?" Catherine asked.

 "Yeah Relena, Heero and Amber," Trowa said.

 "Lucky. So what did you find out?" Catherine asked.

 "Her birthday and her maiden name."

 "Which is?"

 "Morgan," Trowa answered. Catherine's eyes became wide.

 "What is it?" Trowa asked.

 "You were suppose to marry a Amber-Marie Rose Morgan," Catherine whispered.

 "What?" 

 "Our parents arranged it. You were suppose to get married when she turned twenty-five," Catherine said.

 "I don't believe this," Trowa said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's it for this chapter. Please review and thanks to those that did last time. 

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon

* * *


	15. And so it begins

Torn between the past and present

Part 15

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi. With Amber and Trowa's ages, I messed the years they were born. Sorry. And I reached my goal of 50 reviews. Thank you everyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: After 15 chapters it's probably clear that I don't own Gundam Wing. I won't write any more disclaimers for this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Hannah walked into the control room. In the room was the only phone in the compound. Hannah locked the door and turned on the phone. She called the Peacecraft mansion. She got the answering machine. 'Great. Just leave a message, Hannah.' She thought. 

 "Relena Peacecraft, I know where Heero Yuy's children are. Meet me in the Heiwa Japanese Café at 8:00a.m. with anyone you want. I'm Japanese and will wear a black hat and sunglasses," Hannah said. She ended the call and left the room, hoping no one had seen her.

 'Well, Hannah, you just risked everything. What do you think about that? I don't know this all seems so unreal, like the war' her thoughts started and never stopped.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 Relena got up at seven and went down stairs. She went into the living room. Most of the blood was gone but traces were still there. It reminded her of  the blood on her wall. After what happened she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep in her room and spent the night in one of the guestrooms.

 "Miss Relena, someone called earlier this morning and left a message," Pagan said. Relena thanked him and went to hear the message. She played it. 

 "Relena Peacecraft, I know where Heero Yuy's children are. Meet me in the Heiwa Japanese Café at 8:00a.m. with anyone you want. I'm Japanese and will wear a black hat and sunglasses." The message ended. Relena was gasping. Finally she yelled, "Pagan go wake Heero and Amber."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 Jake and Sean were waiting for William and Rebecca to arrive. They were  coming at seven-thirty and in a black limo. 

 "I hope crazy guy's  girlfriend isn't as crazy as him," Sean said. Jake looked at him and said, "You're goin' to have to call him General Radcliff from now on, you know."

 "Yeah, I know but he is still crazy," Sean said.

 "Whatever you say," Jake said. At that moment Hannah walked out. Jake and Sean looked at each other.

 "Hey Hannah, sweetheart, where are ya goin'?" Sean yelled over at her.

 "Out," was all she said as she went to get her car.

 "Is she always like that?" Sean asked.

 "Yeah," Jake said as a black limo pulled up. The limo door open and out stepped three people: William, Rebecca, and Dorothy.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 Heero listen to the message once again. He listened for sounds in the background to give him clues as to where this woman was calling from. He still couldn't hear anything. 

 "Amber," he called, "come here for a second." Amber walked into the room.

 "What is it Heero?" she asked tiredly.

 "Why didn't go to sleep last night?" he asked immeatily. 

 "Do we have to start this now?" Amber said laying down on a couch.

 "No, but tell me if you recognize this woman's voice," Heero said.

 "Why she turn the visualization off, I will never know," Amber said as Heero replayed the message. Amber listened but could place the voice.

 "Sorry but I don't. Why, do you?" Amber asked.

 "Yeah, but I just can't place it," Heero said. Just then the phone rang. Heero answered and Trowa's face appeared.

 "What is Trowa?" Heero asked.

 "Can you guys come down here? I've learn something we should discuss," Trowa said. 

 "Yeah what is it?" Heero asked. 

  "I'll tell you when you get here," Trowa said and signed off. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 "So boss, who do you think that girl was?" Sean asked. He and Jake were in the gym of the compound.

 "She's the general's cousin. I don't know her name though," Jake responded. 

 "Do you think she's crazy too?" Sean asked.

 "I don't know. Stop callin' people crazy, anyway," Jake said annoyed.

 "But he is crazy," Sean said. Jake rolled his eyes. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 Trowa was watching a movie with Catherine when Heero, Amber, and Relena walked in the room.

 "Well, what is this all about, Trowa?" Heero asked, when everyone was seated.

 "Cathy told me last night that our parents arranged for me to marry a girl. Her name was Amber-Marie Rose Morgan," Trowa answered.

 "What?" Heero, Amber, and Relena said at the same time.

 "You didn't know?" Catherine asked.

 "My parents never mentioned it. I wonder if that's why…," Amber trailed off.

 "Maybe," Heero said. Everyone else had a confused look on they face. Heero noticed.

 "I'll explain later," he said. Everyone just nodded.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 "When are we gonna learn why we were kidnapped?" Reuben asked.

 "When every they feel like telling us," Sophie said.

 "This is so boring. Do you want to tell ghost stories?" Sammy asked. 

 "No. How about truth or dare?" Reuben asked.

 "Fine," Sammy said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

   Relena and Heero left the hospital at 7:45 and went to the cafe. It was 8:00 when they got there and they began looking for the woman. They noticed someone in the back and walk towards her. When they got there the woman stood and said, "Hello Heero. It's me, Hannah." She took off her glasses.

 "Relena, I want you to meet my sister," Heero said shocked. Relena's eyes widen.


	16. And now they learn

Torn between the past and present 

Part 16

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for the reviews and enjoy. 

**Warning**: Heero and Relena are going to discuss their beliefs in God and Heero invites Relena to go to church so you may want to skip over that. It'll be at the end of the chapter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "You have a sister?" Relena said after five minutes. 'Now he'll be telling me that he has brother and a sweet, old grandmother. Lord, he has too many secrets. I would kill him if he wasn't so cute. Did I just think that?' she thought as she looked at Hannah.  

 You would never know she and Heero were siblings, they look so different from each other. With her black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin, she looked the opposite of Heero, who brown hair, blue eyes, and peach skin made him look brighter than she. Yet their eyes held the same distant look of someone who had seen more than he or she had bargain for and had done so many things they were a shamed of. 

 That look is what captivated Relena to Heero in the first place. The look of someone wanting  love but deeming themselves too unworthy of such an emotion. Relena want to erase that look from Heero's beautiful face. A look that still returned to his face every now and then.

 "Yeah. Um maybe we should sit down," Heero said.

 "Alright," Relena said. All three sat down. Hannah spoke first.

 "I had no idea you were here. If I had I would have come to you," she said. She and Heero looked at each other with such love that only a brother and sister could share.

 "How did you two meet exactly?" Relena asked, killing the moment. Heero and Hannah glared at her slightly.

 "She was the leaded singer in that band I told you about. She and I got to talking one night and figured it out," Heero said.

 "Oh. You said you knew where his children where. Where are they?" Relena asked.

 "At a compound. I fed them every day which is how I knew they were yours, Heero. William, Rebecca and William cousin came today. The cousin's name is Dorothy Catolina," Hannah said. Relena leaned back into her seat and whispered, "No."

 Heero looked as though he was thinking of something.

 "Who's going to tell Trowa?" he finally asked.

 "Oh God," Relena moaned as she leaned her face on her hands. Hannah had a confused look on her face.

 "Do you  know her?" she asked.

 "Her and her fiancé," Relena said.

 "Fiancé! This is not good," Hannah said.

 "And the Understatement of the Year award goes to…Hannah Lowe," Heero said, sarcastically.

 "Don't start that. Now we need to figure out away to get your children out. How many people do you have to help?" Hannah asked.

 "I'll have to see. And to think last week I was worried about the supplies shipment being in on time and now I'm scare I won't ever see my kids again. It's crazy," Heero said, rubbing his eyes. 'I wonder what that like. Knowing you may never see your children again. I suppose I'll never know' Relena thought.      

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 "How will this marry thing going to affect our lives?" Amber asked.

 "We would get married but you are already married, I have no idea," Trowa said. Amber got up and walked to the window in the room.

 "Sometimes I wonder if marryin' Heero was one of the most stupidest mistakes of my life or if it one of the smartest things I've ever done," she said.

 "What do you mean?" Trowa asked. Amber smiled a little and said, "If I get to know you better I just might tell."

 Trowa smiled.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 "William, when will we go see them?" Rebecca asked. She and William were sitting in their rooms. 

 "Soon my love but I still need to learn what to say," William replied. Rebecca signed and turned back to her book. 'Heero, I wish I never threw that knife. Then I would still have you and Reuben. I know why you married Amber. It sounds like something you would do. I wonder if the children know. They probably don't, not many people do.' Rebecca thought being unable to concentrate on the book. 

 Dorothy walked into the room and said, "The woman who feeds them is here." She didn't meet anyone in the eye and kept her gaze on the floor.

 "Thank you, angel," William said.

 "Your welcome," she turned and left.

 "It's working," Rebecca said.

 "Yes it is. But it's sad that we had to test it on her," William said.

 "You love her, don't you?" Rebecca asked.

 "She is my cousin, I have to love her," he answered.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 "I don't believe this," Relena said as she and Heero walked down the street. They were walking back to the hospital.

 "I know," Heero said.

 "Now what are you going to do?" Relena asked.

 "I'll figure out something. So how have you been taking all of this?" Heero asked.

 "I don't know. It just seems so unreal. How has Amber taken it?" Relena asked. 

 "She cried a lot last night. There's no way to clam her down. She didn't even sleep last night, if that tell you anything," Heero said. Relena remained silent. Finally she asked, "Why do you think this happened?"

 "I don't know but God said everything happens for a reason," Heero answered and continued in his head. 'And  I'm going to married you as soon as I can and that wouldn't happen if we hadn't come here and I hope Amber will fall in love with Trowa. That's why I think this happened.'

 "You believe in God?" Relena asked.

 "Yeah, why?" Heero asked.

 "You seemed like an atheist when I first meet you," Relena said.

 "I was but Amber want her kids to believe in God and I started believing to. After a couple years I got saved and then baptized. So what about you? Do you believe in God?" Heero asked.

 "If I believed in God that would mean that my battle for peace is meaningless," Relena said.

 "In my eyes Relena, it is. Did you know that some people think you could be the Antichrist?" Heero asked.

 "What?" Relena asked shocked.

 "It says in the Bible that the Antichrist will bring world peace. And you are fighting for it and you're not succeeding. Relena there will never be world peace until the end of time. It's what I believe," Heero said.

 "Maybe your right," Relena said. Heero looked at her and said, "Come to church with me this Sunday."

 "What? But I'm not a believer," Relena said.

 "It's not going to kill you. It might in fact do you some good," Heero said.

 "Okay. I'll go," Relena said nervous. 

 "Good and don't worry. They won't kill you, they love you," Heero said.

 "If you say so," Relena said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There you are. Please review.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon.


	17. The bottle and what it can do

Torn between the past and present

Part 17

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi. Thanks for the reviews even though FFN won't let me see all of them. Sorry about that. But I sent an e-mail about it so we'll see what happens. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Amber and Trowa knew something was wrong the moment Heero and Relena walked into room. They didn't look at anyone and kept they gaze to the floor.

 "Trowa, we have something to tell you," Heero said. He and Relena sat down. 

 "What?" Trowa asked.

 "Dorothy works for the man who took my kids," Heero said. Trowa just stared. 

 "Who's Dorothy?" Amber asked gently.

 "My fiancée," Trowa said, turning to stare at the wall.

 "Oh," Amber said. They kept silent. Finally Amber said, "I'm going out."

 "Where to?" Heero asked.

 "I don't know. Maybe I buy a cd and a cd player," Amber said as she headed for the door. 

 "Do you have the money?" Heero asked.

 "I'll steal it," she called as she walked out the door.

 "I hope no one heard her," Heero said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 Hannah stood before William and Rebecca. They called her in when she got back from talking to Heero. 

 "What is your name my dear?" William asked. Hannah hesitated. If Rebecca knew about her it could ruin everything. But if he talked to Jake or Sean then he would know she lied. 

 "My name is Hannah Lowe," she said and began waiting for Rebecca to recognize the name.

 "That's a pretty name," Rebecca said. 

 "Yours is more beautiful," Hannah said, trying to seem like she was on their side.

 "Thank you," Rebecca said.

 "Now, my dear, I have a request," William said.

 "Which is?" Hannah asked coldly. William picked up a bottle off his desk and handed to Hannah. He said, "That bottle contains a formula that will enable me to control anyone who drinks it. I want you to give it to the Yuy children." 

 "How do you know it will work?" Hannah asked looking at the bottle. 

 "I tested on my cousin, Dorothy. Now go do what I told you," William said.

 "Yes sir," Hannah said as she went out the door. 'Jake you better help me' she thought as she went to go find him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 "I wish they would tell us why we're here," Reuben said.

 "Patience was bestowed on you, was it?" Sophie asked.

 "What?" Reuben asked clueless.

 "You don't have patience," Sammy said. 

 "Al least someone understands me," Sophie said.

 "Most of the time," Sammy said. Sophie rolled her eyes. 

 "This is so boring," Reuben said.

 "Naw, you think?" Sammy asked sarcastically.

 "Shut up," Reuben said.

 "Gladly," Sammy said. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 "Jake, you have to help me," Hannah called as she saw Jake turn the corner of a hall. He waited for her to catch up.

 "What is it Hannah?" Jake asked.

 "Not here. Some place private," she said. 

 "Follow me," Jake said with a confused look. He led Hannah down the hall and turned to his right. He then led her up some stairs and then to a room. They  walked into the room and Jake locked the door.

 "So what is it?" Jake asked. Hannah pulled out the bottle William had given her.

 "He wants me to give this to them to drink. It will make them do what he says," Hannah said. 

 "How does he know it works?" Jake asked.

 "He tested on his cousin. I think that's why her eyes are so…lifeless," Hannah said.

 "When does he want you to give this stuff to them?" Jake asked.

 "Today. Jake we can't do that. These are Heero's kids," Hannah said.

 "I know but what about Janie?" Jake said.

 "That Relena girl, she can help," Hannah said.

 "Alright I'll help. I'm going to tell Sean," Jake said.

 "Can we trust him?" Hannah asked

 "Yeah, I think so. Don't give them that stuff but go ahead and feed them. Don't tell them anything," Jake said.

 "Okay. Lets get out of here," Hannah said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 When Amber got back, everyone was there. Almost everyone was in a wheelchair and a few were on crutches. 

 Amber paused in the door since no one had noticed her. She watched and listened as they traded stories about the past and made fun of each other. 'How nice it must be to have friends. To bad no one wants to be mine except for Heero. But then again he's more like a brother to me than anything else' she thought as she watched. She didn't want to go in because she felt like an intruder more than anything else. Someone unwelcome and  unwanted. Finally, Trowa saw her and motion her in. Amber took a deep breath and walked in. 

 Almost immediately, everyone stopped talking and turned to her. Amber stood there and didn't speak. 

 "Hello. I'm Hilde Schebeker," Hilde said.

 "Amber-Marie Rose Yuy," Amber said as she sat down by Heero. 

 "How long have you and Heero be married?" Sally asked.

 "Fourteen years," Amber said.

 "Isn't Reuben fifteen though?" Duo asked.

 "Yes," Amber said.

 "He isn't your son then?" Sally asked.

 "No and don't ask me for details, please," Amber said.

 "Alright," Sally said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi and please review.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon.


	18. Losing one memory and dieing while doing...

Torn between the past and present

Part 18

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Hi. Today I finally got to see all my reviews and I'm sorry to Mara about the truth and dare thing. Thanks for your reviews for the last chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "I'm bored and why are we here?" Reuben moaned.

 "Shut up, Reuben," Sammy said.

 "I don't want to," Reuben said.

 "I don't care. Now shut up," Sammy said. Before Reuben could response, the door opened and Hannah walked in. She was carrying a tray of food.

 "Ms.? When will we find out why we're here?" Sophie asked.

 "Hopefully never," Hannah said. She put the food down. 

 "What do you mean?" Sophie asked.

 "I was told not to tell you," Hannah said. She turned to leave.  

 "Wait. Could you bring us something to do? It kind of boring in here," Reuben said.

 "Try and find out why you all are in danger of losing your souls. That should kept you busy," Hannah said as she left. 

 "Sophie what did she mean by that?" Sammy asked.

 "I don't know," Sophie said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Hannah went to Jake and Sean's rooms in the compound. 'I can't wait for a rest or something' she thought. She opened the door and stepped in. Jake was on his computer and Sean was watching TV. Hannah sat down next to Sean.

 "Well?" she asked.

 "I'll help. Why do you want to get them out, anyway?" Sean asked.

 "None of your business," Hannah said.

 "Oh. Anyway got any ideas on how to get them out of here?" Sean asked.

 "Haven't the slightest clue," Jake said.

 "Maybe we should contact the father," Hannah said. 

 "Maybe," Jake said. 

 "Well if we contact the father that's more help," Sean said.

 "True. We'll see," Jake said.

 "What should we do about that bottle?" Hannah asked.

 "I don't know," Jake said.

 "We have to get those kids out here today or we're dead and they become…soulless," Sean said. Jake was looking at the keyboard as Sean said this.

 "Hannah, contact Heero and find out were he is," Jake said.

 "Why?" Hannah asked.

 "It's time I talked to an old friend I betrayed," Jake said with his eyes closed.

 "Alright," Hannah said as she got up. When she got to the door, she turned to Jake and said, "He'll forgive you. He did me."

 "I hope so," Jake said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 Heero was going to a fast food place to get something for Relena, Amber and himself, when his cell phone went off. 

 "Hello?" he asked.

 "Heero, it's me Hannah. I've got some bad news," Hannah said. Heero raised his eyebrows.

 "Which is?" he asked.

 "William has some formula that can control someone's mind. He's been testing it on his cousin, Dorothy. He wants to use it on your kids," Hannah said. Heero pulled off the road and drove into a parking lot. He parked the car before answering.

 "When are you suppose to give it to them?" he asked.

 "Today. Got any plans?" Hannah asked.

 "Call me in about thirty minutes. Then we'll work something out," Heero said.

 "Okay. Bye," Hannah said.

 "Bye," Heero said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 "DUO I DID NOT PUT PIE IN YOUR SHOES. SOMEONE ELSE DID!" Hilde yelled as Duo traded one of his many stories. Amber looked at them like they were crazy while everyone else laughed at them. Heero walked in and handed the food to Relena and Amber. He sat down and got he's cell phone out. He didn't speak and Amber looked at him. 

 "What's wrong, Heero?" she asked softly. 

 "Hannah's going to call me. She said that William has some kind of formula that can control anyone's mind. He's been using it on Dorothy," Heero said.

 "Who's William?" Hilde asked.

 "The man who has my kids," Heero said. Hilde remained silent. About five minuets later, Heero's cell phone went off. 

 "Hello. Who is this?" Heero asked. 

 "Heero it's me, Hannah. Were are you right now?" Hannah asked.

 "The Sank Kingdom hospital. Why?" Heero asked.

 "Two…friends of mine and I are coming over there. Which room do I want?" Hannah asked.

 "Room 302, on the fourth floor. Who's coming with you?" Heero asked.

 "You'll see. Bye," Hannah said.

 "Bye," Heero said and hung up. 

 "Well?" Amber asked.

 "She's going to pay us a visit," Heero said. 

 "Who's Hannah?" Trowa asked.

 "My sister," Heero said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 Dorothy walked down the halls, trying to remember. 'Why can't I remember anything and why don't I feel anything about? What's wrong with me?' her thoughts screamed at her. 'I'm betraying someone. I know I am but who? Why can't I remember? And why won't William tell me something about my past except that he's my cousin? Is he trying to hide something from me? And if he is, then what? I wonder about that boy in the prison cell. He looks so familiar yet I've never see him before. Who is he? William or Rebecca won't tell me. And what about those two girls? Who are they? And why won't anyone tell me?' she thought as she ran into Hannah.

 "What are you doing?" Hannah asked. Dorothy looked her in the eyes and said, "I'm trying to remember."

 "You don't remember who you are?" Hannah asked. 

 "No. All I know is my name and that's it," Dorothy said.

 "My brother knows you and your fiancé," Hannah said. Dorothy's eyes widen before she fainted. Hannah grabbed her before she fell on the floor. Hannah laid her down gently and went to find Jake and Sean.  

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 "When is she goin'  to  get here?" Sean said to himself. He and Jake were in Hannah's car.

 "Be patient. She'll be here," Jake said. 

 "We could get kill and you're telling me to be patient?" Sean asked.

 "Yes, I am," Jake said. Sean rolled his eyes as Hannah came into view. She ran up to the car and got in.

 "Do you have it?" she asked.

 "Right here," Sean said as he pulled the bottle that started all of this.

 "Good," She said as she leaned back in to her chair. Jake started the car and drove off. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 Heero was playing chess with Trowa when they heard a knock. 

 "Come in," Heero called. Hannah, Jake, and Sean walked in. Heero's  eyes widen when he saw Jake. Jake wouldn't meet his eyes. 

 "Why are you here?" Amber asked. 

 "I helped get your kids," Jake said looking at the floor. Amber didn't say anything. 

 "And you want to help us get them back? Why?" Heero asked.

 "Because Janie would want me to," Jake said. 

 "Is she still alive?" Heero asked.

 "Yeah but she needs that surgery done," Jake said.

 "I see," Heero said. 

 "Can I see that formula stuff?" Amber asked. Sean handed her the bottle. Amber looked at and got a piece of paper from her pocket. She opened the bottle and poured the purple liquid on the paper. The liquid burned a hole in the paper slowly.

 "Um, guys this stuff is lethal," Amber said. 

 "So it's killing Dorothy?" Trowa asked. Amber looked up and said, "I think so."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi, please review.

 Ja ne,

 Pinkmoon. 


	19. The rescue

Torn between the past and present

Part 19

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi. Thanks for your wonderful reviews. And I'm not an A+ student in science so if any of this doesn't make sense then just bare with me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "I don't believe this," Catherine said, five minutes after Amber said that Dorothy could die. 

 "And they want your kids to drink this stuff?" Wufei asked.

 "That's what I don't understand," Amber said looking at the paper. 

 "Maybe they don't know it's lethal," Heero said.

 "Maybe they do," Relena said.

 "Then that would mean they were going to commit suicide and William isn't like that or at least, he wasn't," Amber said.

 "And how do you know all this?" Quarte asked.

 "I can't tell you. At least, not at the moment," Amber said.

 "Why not?" Lucriza asked. She and Amber where introduced at the hospital.

 "It's personal," Amber said.

 "Oh," Lucriza said.

 "Can we please work up some kind of plan so we don't lose our lives and the kids either," Sean said. They work on a plan for the rest of the day.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 Heero, Relena, Hannah, Amber and Trowa were in a van driving to the compound. Trowa was released from the hospital earlier that day for his fast recovery. Sean and Jake had gone back earlier to get everything ready for the rescue of Heero's kids.

 "Everyone know what you're doing?" Heero asked as they reached the compound. Everyone nodded.

 "Okay. Let's do this," he said as he, Amber, Relena, and Trowa got out of the car. Hannah stayed in the van with a laptop computer. Everyone out side hid in some bushes.

 "Alright Hannah, so far, so good," Heero said though a communicator in his watch. Hannah heard him from an earpiece.

 "Okay, you got three entries. The main one, one on the right of the building and one in the back. Jake is at the side one and Sean is in the back. Which do you?" she asked. A layout of the compound was on her laptop's screen.

 "Well Trowa?" Heero asked.

 "I'll take the side entry and you can take the back," Trowa said.

 "Did you hear that, Hannah?" Heero asked. 

 "Yes. Okay, lets get this started," Hannah said. Trowa and Amber headed towards the side door while Relena and Heero went for the back. 

 "Well how do you like this so far?" Heero asked.

 "It's creepy," Relena said.

 "Well let's hope no one's around so we don't have to kill anyone," Heero said.

 "Don't even think that," Relena said. Heero took her hand.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 "So Amber, have you every done this before?" Trowa asked.

 "I've never done a rescue mission but I have stolen stuff from bases," Amber said.

 "Oh? Like what?" Trowa asked.

 "Bombs, guns, that kind of thing," Amber said.

 "I see," Trowa said. They reached the door. Trowa knocked.

 "Who is it?" came Jake's whispered voice.

 "Trowa and Amber," Trowa said. Jake opened the door and hurried them in.

 "There's not much I can do except give you directions," Jake said.

 "Why?" Amber asked.

 "I got to set up a distraction for you guys to get Dorothy out of here," Jake said. 

 "Oh," Amber said. Jake told them the directions and they were on they way.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 Heero and Relena made it to the back door without any incident. Heero knocked on the door and Sean opened it.

 "You should have asked who it was. Were are they?" Heero asked. The hall was dark and Relena was starting to regret coming along. 'I should of listen  to Millardo but no. I have to be 'Miss Perfect' and save the world' she thought.

 "They're down the hall, fourth door on the right," Sean said. He turned and left.

 "Lets go," Heero said. Taking Relena's hand, he started down the hall. 'This reminds me of when we were on Libra. I really wished I kissed him when I had the chance. But that's the past and the past can't be changed, no matter how much you want it to. But still…' Relena thought. 

 They reached the room that held the kids. 

 "Hannah? Can you tell if anyone coming?" Heero asked.

 "Sorry but Sean and Jake are suppose to be setting up a distraction," Hannah's voice came though everyone's ear piece. 

 "Relena, keep a watch out while I pick the lock," Heero said.

 "Alright," Relena said. Heero began to pick at the lock. After five minutes, Heero had the lock off. 

 "It's opened," Heero said. Relena watched as he opened the door.

 "Reuben, Sammy, Sophie? Are you in here?" Heero asked.

 "Daddy is that you?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 Trowa and Amber walked down the hall. 

 "So how do you like this so far?" Trowa asked. 

 "It's okay. A little boring for my taste though," Amber whispered.

 "I see," Trowa said as they reached the door that Jake said held Dorothy. Trowa began to pick at the lock. He got it open ten minutes later. Trowa opened the door.

 The room was lit by one lamp that sat on a table stand. The stand set next to the bed. Dorothy laid on the bed, breathing very heavy.

 "Dorothy?" Trowa asked. Dorothy slowly opened her eyes.

 "Who are you and why are you here?" she asked, her voice weak.

 "It's me, Dorothy. Trowa? Your fiancé?" Trowa  said trying to get her to remember.

 "Oh God," she said. Suddenly, she grabbed her head and began moaning in pain. Trowa and Amber rushed to her side.

 "What's wrong?" Trowa asked.

 "It hurts,"  Dorothy said.

 "Where?" Amber asked.

 "My head and stomach," she said. Amber pressed her hand against Dorothy's stomach. Dorothy cried out.

 "We have to get her to a doctor now," Amber said. Trowa picked Dorothy up and they left the room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 "Yeah it's me," Heero said. Five minutes later, his kids came into view. They all hugged.

 "How did you find us?" Sophie asked.

 "I'll explain later. We need to get out of here," Heero said and began leading everyone out of the compound. When they got out, Heero contacted Hannah.  

 "We have them, Hannah. Is there anything we need to do?" Heero asked.

 "Yeah get here as fast as you can. I think Dorothy's dieing," Hannah said.

 "Great," Heero said, sarcastically. When they reached the van, an explosion went off in the compound.

 "So that was the distraction," Heero, Amber, Trowa, and Relena said at the same time. Hannah started the van and drove away.  

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 "That's over," Sean said. He and Jake where outside the compound.

 "Yeah. Everyone in there should be dead," Jake said.

 "So Janie's goin' to live?" Sean asked.

 "She should. Thank you," Jake asked.

 "For what?" Sean asked.

 "For helping me," Jake said.

 "Yeah, whatever. Let's get out here," Sean said. He and Jake turned and left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay there should be one or two chapters left and then I finish this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon


	20. Death, love and truth

Torn between the past and present

Part 20

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi. Thanks for the reviews and in this chapter everything about Heero and Amber will be explained.

**Warning**: Dorothy gets saved towards the beginning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 The first place Hannah went to, was the hospital. Everyone got out and Dorothy got a room. They were all in waiting room.

 "Um, Miss why are you here?" Reuben asked, noticing that Hannah was with them. 

 "You didn't tell them?" Amber asked. Hannah shook her head.

 "Tell us what?" Sophie asked.

 "That's she's my sister," Heero said. 

 "She's our aunt?" Sophie asked. Heero nodded.

 "What's your name?" Reuben asked.

 "Hannah Hoshi Lowe," Hannah said. At that moment, the doctor walked in and said, "She's sleeping right now but I don't think she'll make it though the night."

 "Why not?" Trowa asked.

 "There's something in her that's eating way at her intestines and liver. There's nothing we can do," the doctor said. 

 "Can I see her?" Trowa asked.

 "Of course ," the doctor said. Trowa got up and followed the doctor to Dorothy's room. Ironically, it was the same room that Trowa had. Trowa walked in. What he saw scared him to death.

 Tubes and wires were embedded into her skin. She was pale and was hard to see in the mess of white sheets and blankets. An air mask was placed on her mouth to help with her breathing. She was asleep.

 Trowa walked over to the bed and took Dorothy's hand. The gently gesture work Dorothy up.  

 "Hey," she said, her voice weak.

 "Hey. Do you remember anything?" Trowa asked.

 "No," Dorothy said. She looked away.

 "Don't worry about it," Trowa said.

 "I won't but it's sad to die with out knowing who you are. You can't remember your religion. You can't remember your family. You can't remember anything," Dorothy said. Trowa didn't say anything at first but soon did.

 "What make's you think you're going to die?" he asked. Dorothy laughed.

 "With the doctors looking so grim how could I not?" she asked. Trowa couldn't answer. 

 "Will you do something for me?" Dorothy asked, suddenly.

 "Of course, what is it?" Trowa asked.

 "Can you help me get saved?" she asked.

 "I don't know how," Trowa said. 

 "Do you know someone who might?" Dorothy asked.

 "Yeah just hang on," Trowa left the room and headed for the waiting room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 In the waiting room, everyone but Amber. Relena's head rested on Heero's shoulder and the kids crowded around Amber. Hannah slept in a chair. Trowa walked in.

 "Hey, is somethin' wrong?" Amber asked tiredly. 

 "Nothing's wrong but Dorothy wants to get saved and I don't how," Trowa said.

 "I guess I could help," Amber said. 

 "Thank you," Trowa said. Amber got up and followed Trowa to Dorothy's room. When they got there, Amber let out a small gasp.

 "Dorothy, we're here," Trowa said. Dorothy looked over at them.

 "Thank you for coming," Dorothy said.

 "Your welcome. So you want to get saved?" Amber asked.

 "Yes," Dorothy said.

 "Sorry, it's just I never helped somebody get saved," Amber said.

 "It's okay," Dorothy smiled.

 "Thanks. So do you believe that Jesus died for you on the cross and that the only way to get to heaven is though him?" Amber asked.

 "Yes," Dorothy said.

 "Okay. Pray to God to ask him to forgive of your sins," Amber said.

 "What do I say?" Dorothy asked.  

 "Just repeat after me, okay?" Amber asked. Dorothy nodded. Amber and Dorothy bowed their heads and Amber began to pray.

 "Lord, I'm sorry I've sin and I ask that you please forgive me for my sins," she said. Dorothy whispered what she said.

 "I believe that Jesus died on the cross for me and rose from the dead on the third day. Please come into my heart and save me. Amen," Amber finished. 

 "Amen. Thank you," Dorothy said and closed her eyes. Two minutes later, the heart monitor , she was hooked on to, stopped beeping and cried a never-ending note, signaling that she was dead.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 Amber and Trowa rode the elevator down to the waiting room. The doctors tried everything to bring Dorothy back but nothing worked.

 "I'm sorry," Amber said, knowing it wasn't going to mean much . 

 "Do you think she's in heaven?" Trowa asked.

 "She was saved, what you think?" Amber asked.

 "Good point," Trowa said. He looked over at her.

 "I'm sorry about your father," he said. Amber quickly turned her head.

 "How do you know about that?" she asked.

 "Heero told me," he said.

 "Oh, thank you," she said, looking at the floor. After a while she looked up. Her and Trowa's eyes locked. Slowly, inch by inch, their heads inclined towards one another till their lips touched. It was a soft, gently kiss and ended the moment Trowa realized what he was doing. He pulled back, his eyes wide and said, "I'm sorry."

 Amber just shook her head and muttered, "Don't worry about it." 

 They turned away from each other and were silent the rest of the way down. Both were wrapped in their thoughts. One was think about how long it's been since she was last kissed like that and the other wondering how he was going to be able to face a certain gundam pilot.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 When Trowa and Amber got back to the waiting room Heero was awake.

 "Is she alright?" he asked. 

 "She died," Amber said. Heero looked away and said, "I see."

 "Let's go," Amber said. They got everyone up and left.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Heero and Amber asked their children, Relena, and Trowa talk with them.

 "Reuben, Samantha, and Sophie we have to tell you guys something before anything else," Amber began.

 "What is it?" Reuben asked.

 "Reuben, I'm not your…biological mother," Amber said. Reuben eyes widen.

 "What?" Reuben asked, shocked. 

 "When your father and I meet you were seven months old and I was five months pregnant with two," Amber said.

 "So your not are father?" Sophie asked. Heero nodded his head. 

 "There's more," Amber said.

 "What?" Sammy asked.

 "You do know I was fifteen when I was pregnant with you two right?" Amber asked. The girls nodded.

 "Well, when my father find out, he told me that I would have to get married or have an abortion. At first it wasn't a problem, I figured I marry your real father. We both were in love and he agreed to it. But two months before the wedding, he was proven to be insane and went to a mental clinic. Now I was going to have to have abortion. I thought there was nothing I could do until I meet Heero," Amber said.

 "What do you mean?" Reuben asked.

 "What she means is that I was the answer to her prayers. I was at the risk of losing you to your mother and she was at risk of losing you two to death. So marriage was the only way we'd get to keep you so we got married and her father said he never speak to her again," Heero said.

 "So you guys only got married for us?" Sammy asked. 

 "Yeah," Heero said.

 "So that's why you didn't slap me when I kissed you," Trowa said.     

 "He kissed you and you didn't tell me?" Heero said.

 "I don't have to you everything," Amber said. 

 "Yeah but still," Heero said. Amber rolled her eyes. 

 "Are you three going to be okay?" Amber asked.

 "I think so," Sammy said. She, her sister and step-brother got up and left.

 "Trowa can I talk to you alone?" Amber asked. Trowa nodded. He and Amber left the room. Heero got up and sat next to Relena.

 "So, how do you feel about all this?" Heero asked. 'How do I feel? Well let's see, the hope that he loves me is back, along with all my dreams about us getting married. I don't know what I feel.' She thought.

 "I don't know," Relena said.

 "What would you do if I said that I love you?" Heero asked. Relena froze. 'Did he just say that… that he _loves _me?' Relena thought. 

 "You love me?" she asked.

 "Yeah, what about you? Do you love me?" he asked. 'Do I? Do I love him? I think I do but he's married. But he's not in love with his wife. Why does he always do this to me?' she thought.

 "Why are you doing this to me?" Relena asked. 

 "I never wanted to," Heero said. He gently brushed away a tear that started to fall from Relena's face. Relena turned to look at him. Heero slowly eased his head towards hers. Gently their lips touched. They shared their first real kiss. The one you share when you're really in love. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 "Trowa I'm sorry about all of this," Amber said.

 "Don't worry about it," Trowa said.

 "So, why did you kiss me?" Amber asked.

 "I don't know," Trowa said.

 "I see," Amber said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 "Reuben, what do you think about all this?" Sophie asked.

 "That they love us more that we'll ever know," Reuben said.

 "Yeah. Do you think they'll get divorce?" Sophie asked.

 "I don't know,"  Reuben said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Hi, only one more chapter and I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. 

 Ja ne,

 Pinkmoon


	21. And so it ends or does it? You decide.

Torn between the past and present

Part 21

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey. This should be the last chapter. I all I'm doing in it, is tying up loose ends. And sorry if this took to long but I got a small case of writers block.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Reuben sat outside, on one of the benches in the garden. He had been sitting there all day. Thinking over what his parents told him. He had been sitting for hours without being disturbed, so he practically jumped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Heero. 

 "Dad, you scared me," he said.

 "Sorry. Mind if I sit down?" Heero asked.

 "No," Reuben said and began looking at the ground, again. Heero sat down next to Reuben.

 "Do you hate us?" Heero asked. 

 "No, I upset that you didn't tell us sooner but I don't hate you," Reuben said.

 "I'll also imagine you have a lot of questions too," Heero said.

 "Yeah, like who is my real mother and why did you guys break up?" Reuben asked. Heero sighed.

 "That's what I thought. Your mother's name is Rebecca Johnson. We broke up after she tried…to kill me," Heero said. Reuben looked up, his eyes wide.

 "What?" he whispered. Heero closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

 "We were fighting about you. She wanted to send you to an orphanage and I wanted to keep you. So when I left to get some sleep, she threw a knife at me. I left with you that night," he said. Reuben didn't say anything. 

 "Are you going to be alright?" Heero asked softly. Reuben shook his head and began to cry. Heero wrapped his arms around him. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 Amber walked up to the girls' room. She knocked.

 "Who is it?" Sophie asked. 

 "It's me," Amber said. 

 "Come in," Sophie said. Amber opened the door. Sophie and Samantha laid on the bed. A Garth Brooks and Trisha Yearwood song played on a cd player.

 "Are you two to mad to talk to me?" Amber asked.

 "No ma'am," Sammy said.

 "Alright. Do you want to ask me anything?" Amber asked.

 "Who is our father?" Sophie asked.

 "His name is William Radcliff," Amber answered. 

 "Were is he?" Sammy asked.

 "I don't know. I don't even know if he's live," Amber said.

 "How did you meet?" Sophie asked.

 "He was rich and wanted some kind of protection. So my father offered to be some kind of guard for him. My mother and I lived in the mansion with my father and William. We eventually fell in love," Amber said. 

 "Are you and daddy goin' to get a divorce?" Sammy asked.

 "We haven't discussed it yet but we probably will," Amber said.

 "I see," Sophie said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 "Heero wait," Trowa called. Heero turned around to see Trowa coming towards him.

 "Can we talk?" he asked when he reached Heero. 

 "Yeah, Where at?" Heero asked.

 "It doesn't matter," Trowa said.

 "Follow me," Heero said. He led Trowa outside to the  garden. Once there he led him to a water fountain. 

 "So what is it?" Heero asked.

 "Um it's about Amber…," Trowa said. 

 "And you like her, don't you?" Heero asked.

 "Yeah," Trowa said.

 "I see," Heero said. 

 "So are we going to start discussing our love life?" Trowa asked after two minutes of silence. 

 "I think so," Heero said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 Relena and Amber sat in the living room. There was no more blood on the walls and floor but Relena could still see it. Could still see her home in blood.

 "How did you live like that?" Relena asked.

 "Reuben, Sammy and Sophie. I devoted myself to them and it helped some. But then Heero and I became friends so the fear of living with a stranger vanished and that also helped," Amber said.

 "But what if one of you fell in love?" Relena  asked.

 "One of us did fall in love Relena. I'm pretty sure Heero told you how he feels about you," Amber said. Relena looked away.

 "I don't know if what he feels for me is real or not," she said.

 "The idiot has been in love with you for as long as I can remember. He really loves you Relena but do you love him?" Amber asked.

 "I don't know. First he doesn't seem to like me and then he does. And then he runs off and gets married and then I find out that it's some kind of convenience marriage and that he doesn't really love the person that he married and that he loves me instead. I don't know if I can love him," Relena said, looking at the floor.  

 "You two remind me of Persephone and Hades," Amber said. Relena looked up.

 "What do you mean?" Relena asked.

 "Well you are unsure about what you feel, scared and unsure about what to do. Kind of like Persephone must have felt after Hades kidnapped her. And Heero is madly in love with you and wants to be with you and would do anything to get you to love him. Hades must have felt the same way about Persephone. In away you two are just like Persephone and Hades," Amber said.   
 "It's amazing how true that is," Relena said.

 "Yeah it is. I'm going to find Heero and talk to him," Amber said, getting up.

 "How are the kids taking all this?" Relena asked.

 "Pretty good but it'll take along time before they'll get over it somewhat," Amber said. She left the room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been five years since Amber thought of the day that she told her kids the truth about her and Heero's marriage and today she thought of it. 'Who thinks of their old marriage on their wedding day to someone else?' Amber thought. 

 "I still can believe it took you two this long to get married," Relena said. She and Amber sat in front of a mirror in the back of the church. 

 "Unlike you, I didn't know I was in love with Trowa," Amber said.

 "Right, I believe you," Relena said. She was curling her hair.

 "Mommy?" a voice asked. Relena looked down to see her three year old daughter standing next to her.

 "Yes Hannah?" Relena asked.

 "When do I throw the flowers on the floor?" Hannah-Marie Elisabeth Yuy asked her mother. Hannah had long coffee brown hair and bright blue eyes.

 "Right after Daddy and I get to the front of the church. Aunt Amber will tell you when to go, won't you?" Relena asked.

 "I will," Amber smiled at Hannah. 

 "Okay," Hannah said and walked off.

 "So is Hannah Lowe coming?" Amber asked.

 "I don't know. Heero tried to call her last night but couldn't reach her," Relena said. 

 "I hope she can make it," Amber said.

 "Me too," Relena said. The door and Samantha came in. She had let her hair grow past her shoulders. She was taller and was a beautiful nineteen year old woman.

 "Are you ready yet?" Sammy asked. 

 "Almost. So are you ready to do this?" Relena asked Amber.

 "Yeah I am," Amber said. All three walked out of the room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 "Do you Trowa Barton take Amber-Marie Rose Morgan to be your lawful wife? To have and to hold, for better, for worst, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" the pastor asked. Trowa and Amber were holding each others hands and looking in to each others eyes.

 "I do," Trowa said.

 "And do you Amber-Marie Rose Morgan take Trowa Barton to be your lawful husband? To have and to hold, for better, for worst,  for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" the pastor asked.

 "I do," Amber said.

 "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the pastor said. Trowa lifted Amber's veil and kissed her softly. The guest clapped and they separated. 

 "So is this were the happy ending comes?" Relena whispered in to Amber's ear.

 "I wouldn't know the story's not over yet but I think so," Amber whispered back.

 And so ends the story of how Heero, Relena, Amber, and Trowa were torn between the past and present.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am finally finished with this story. If you have any questions please e-mail me at pinkmoon88@earthlink.net . And does anyone want a sequel because I have some ideas for one. Please review and thanks to everyone that reviewed for all the chapters and stuck with this story and gave it a shot.

Ja ne,

Pinkmoon.


End file.
